Unwanted Love
by RiseOfTheFallenAngels
Summary: Ten years ago the boys disappeared, now its ten years later the girls are 16 and its the first day of school but what happens when the RRB's show up? This is mostly BlossomxBrick their might be the other two couples but im not to sure yet
1. Prologue

Me: so this is my first fanfic and it's all about BlossomxBrick my fav couple of the PPG and RRB couples so the story ends in a song-fic but I'm not gunna tell you what the song is so your just gunna hafto wait till the end witch hopefully is a long ways away so I can have a long story oh and by the way their might be some boomerxbubbles and butchxbutterup but I'm not so sure right now so…

Brick: Get on with it!

Me: I was getting to it stupid

Brick: oh XD

Blossom: Ur stupid

Brick: AM NOT!

Me: well while they fight let stat the story shall we, Bubbles

Bubbles: She doesn't own the PPG, RRB or most of the characters in this story

...

(Blossoms P.O.V)

It has been 10 years sense me and my sisters last saw the RowdyRuff Boys. One day the boys just disappeared we look everywhere for them even the bad side of town where the Gangreen Gang and all those other criminals live, so after weeks and weeks of searching Townsville we decided that may the boys moved or gave up the life of crime. However, something does not feel right, something tells me that well see those boys again maybe even soon…

"Blossom! Get up breakfast is ready," Bubbles, screeched interrupting my thoughts. "Be right there" I said as I walked over to my closet, I pulled out a pale pink sun dress, pink stiletto heels with bow, pink star necklace with a diamond in the middle, pink feather earrings, and a cotton can pink bracelet to match.

When I walked in to the kitchen, I saw Bubbles wearing a dark blue halter top, a black mini skirt, dark blue stiletto heels with bow, dark blue diamond studs, blue diamond necklace, and a blue and gold flower bracelet.

"Cute outfit Bubbles" "Thanks Bloss" "Ur welcome, now come help wake up Buttercup we don't want to be late for the first day of school" "Ok I'll get the water". While Bubbles go's to get some water I walk up to buttercups room to see if I can wake her up myself. I slam open the door and scream at the top of my lungs "BUTTERCUP WAKE UP!" "No" Bubbles walks in holding a bucket full of water "Bubbles bring that over here please". "ok" Bubbles hands me the bucket and I use my ice breath to freeze some of the water making it ice cold, I walk over to buttercup holding the bucket over her head tipping the bucket spilling the freezing water on her sleeping body. "Ahhhhh COLD, BLOSSOM BUBBLES UR GUNNA PAY FOR THAT!" She lunges at us but sense we saw it coming we dodged it easily while Buttercup face plants into the floor. "Buttercup you should have seen that coming we do this every morning" Bubbles giggled "Ya Buttercup you should have just woken up" "Shut Up!" Bubbles giggled and walked to the door before leaving she turns around saying "By the way Buttercup were having bacon and pancakes for breakfast" "what you should have told me before!" "You were asleep sorry and if you don't hurray and get dressed you're not eating breakfast" Me and Bubbles walk out and down to the kitchen and when we get there we hear buttercup banging in her room trying to get dressed as quick as possible "I knew that would get her up" Bubbles stated.

A couple minutes later after we stopped laughing Buttercup came down dressed in a black tank top with green writing that says "Green Day" and a weird design on it, she's also wearing skinny jeans, Green Guys skate shoes, green emerald studded earrings, a choker necklace with a pentagram (a star in a circle sanding for the four elements and also protection) hanging from it and a bracelet that says "Falling" on it.

"Ok where is the food" Buttercup asked "right here" bubbles said as she passed her a plate of bacon and pancakes. Right when bubbles sets the plate down buttercup started shoving food into her mouth " you should eat more civilized buttercup instead of shoving food into your mouth" I stated "Ya Ya let's just go already or were gunna be late" " alright, let's go" "Bye Professor" we said in unison

…

Me: ok I know its short but it is only the beginning of the story and…

Brick: where was I In the story I mean I am the main character in this

Blossom: Hey, were both the main character's in this story you cocky bastard

Brick: Ya Ya Ya whatever Babe

Blossom: don't call me that

Bubbles: Do not forget to review. Bye!


	2. Authors note

Sorry this is only a authors note and that I haven't updated yet but I will problem have the chapter up in the next couple days but I wanted to put up the link to the girls outfits and their rooms so here are the links

Blossoms outfit chapt.1: blossoms_outfit_chapter_unwanted_love/set?id=58078786#stream_box

Bubbles outfit chapt.1: bubbles_outfit_chapter_unwanted_love/set?id=58079523#stream_box

Buttercups outfit chapt.1: buttercups_outfit_chapter_unwanted_love/set?id=58080263

Blossoms room(2nd one down): photos/bedroom/master-bedroom/p/8

Bubbles room (3rd picture down): photos/bedroom/master-bedroom/p/32

Buttercups room(4th one down): photos/bedroom/master-bedroom/p/16

That's all thanks!


	3. Chapter 1: Their Back

Me: sorry it took so long I've been so busy and school just started so lots of teachers dumping homework on me but I will make time to make them as soon as possible

Brick: am I in it yet

Me: depends

Brick: depends on what

Me: depends on if you just shut up and watch

Brick: FINE.

Me: I own only some character's but you'll know the ones I don't know

Blossom: enjoy and don't forget to review

…

Buttercups P.O.V

When me and my sisters where flying to school I saw three other streaks in the sky one blood red the second one a royal blue and the third one a beautiful forest green. But something was up, I looked at leader girl and saw she was looking at them two. "Blossom what do you think made those streaks over their" Blossom shook her head while bubbles was just thinking.

"Do you think the Rowdyruff boys returned" bubbles suggested

"No," Blossom stated "they disappeared off the face of the earth ten years ago"

"she might be right, leader girl" I said "they could be back" Bloss just shook her head no. again. she's so stubborn.

But what I saw shocked me way more than her stubbornness even though we were just talking about him. But standing in front of me was the one and only Butch JoJo.

Bubbles P.O.V

Why dose blossom always hafto disagree with us just because she might be smarter than us. I could be right the boys could be back I mean what els could have made those streaks. They're in their signature colors too, I'm just afraid they'll catch us off guard or something. But, blossoms usually right so I'll just forget about it. "oh no" I muttered when I saw a familiar head of shaggy blond hair and ocean blue eyes standing right In front of me "Boomer?"

Blossom P.O.V

Something's defiantly up I just don't want to worry my sisters because I already had a weird feeling about today. I just hope He doesn't show up. We landed on the schools sidewalk when I heard bubbles and buttercup mutter "Fuck" and "oh no" under their breaths so I finally looked up finding myself staring into Blood red eyes. "Brick? What the fuck are you doing here" He laughed. I mean laughed. At me I don't think he's getting away with that. So I narrowed my eye's into icy daggers "what the fuck are you laughing at" I hissed

"you stupid" he hissed back

But before I lunged at him he lunged at me throwing me into the next building with such a strong force it nocked my breath out. "God red, you got weaker didn't you"

He went too far "I'm not weak" I hissed and threw a punch but he blocked it with his own hand. I was truly shocked, but his next actions shocked me more. He pulled me into him and put his hand on my waist firmly I tried to get away but he was too strong.

"Let go, brick" I screamed then realized where we were. A dark alley.

" now listen here, Blossy your coming with me and you're not gunna try and run do you hear me" he stated

"Ya right like I'm ever going anywhere with you" I spat

His grip tightened till it burned I looked into his eyes to see they were completely black filled with no emotion, except one. My eyes were filled with horror as I looked into the blackness of his soul, it was terrifying nothing was their but lust. As his griped loosened his eyes dimed from black to blood red. Then he told me one more time. "now you're going to come with me and you're not gunna struggle now that you've seen the consciences" I just stood their frozen in fear "good" he said simply then he picked me up bridal style. And stated flying at a really fast speed heading out of town. I finally got the courage to speak " W-where are w-we going?" I asked my voice sounding really scared. He just looked at me and I instantly tensed. "That's none of your business" he said sharply, so I just shut up. But after a couple of minutes of silence something hit me, hard. Hard enough to knock me out but before I was swallowed into the darkness I saw two red streaks attacking each other.

…

Me: ohhh who's the new mystery man?

Blossom: I don't know tell me

Me: I can't, and I won't :P

Brick: will you tell me?

Me: no

Bubbles: what happened to us

Me: you'll see in the next chapter silly

Bubbles: Ok

Butch: Don't forget to Review


	4. Bubbles

Me: ok here's the next chapter there's really nothing to say except you guys finally get to see what happened to the girls and who brick was fighting.

Blossom: finally

Brick: I don't like him

Me: Too bad

Bubbles: Well she owns nothing except the storyline, this computer, a kindle fire, a taco, and some O.C characters.

Brick: Let's get this started already

Bubbles P.O.V

"Brick? What the fuck are you doing here" Blossom hissed. Brick laughed Blossom glares icy daggers at him before sneering "what the fuck are you laughing at" and she usually yells at buttercup for her potty mouth. It just shows how much hate brick brings out of blossom.

I was kinda spacing out while looking at boomers appearance, He was wearing a blue tank top that showed off his really good muscles, some color washed jeans, some black blue and white skate shoes, a plain blue earring in his left ear, and a pentagram necklace. "you stupid" Brick chuckled at blossom, she looked ready to blow but before she could lunge at him, he flew at her pushing her threw wall's.

"Blos-"I started to say but Boomer covered my mouth raped (sorry if it looks wrong I can't spell) his hands around my waist and flew up at a really fast speed faster than even me. I bit his hand and he yelped in surprise. "Let me go!" I screamed "Bubbles I'm not gunna hurt you if you just come with me" he said sternly. "No you're a criminal!" I screamed again but a bit louder.

He sighed "I wish I didn't hafto do this but you give me no choice" he said sadly then he looked into my eyes I was going to turn away but his eyes were going black putting visions in my mind that he could do to me, the worst part was they were even worse than when we visited HIM in hell. My eyes widened in surprise at the last vision the worse one of all, one so bad I'm not even gunna say it. His eyes turned to a beautiful ocean blue as he stared into my wide eyes sadly. "Now are you gunna come with me now that you know the punishment?" he said all I could do was nod I was in too much shock. "Good" was all he could say as we flew to this unknown place he was taking me.

***30 mins. Later***

Boomer and I flew in silence until I had the courage to ask the question I've been wanting to know, "Boomer where are we going exactly?" he looked down at me. "That's none of your concern" he said "how is it not?" I questioned "were going to a place, alright?" he stated, I sighed not enjoying the awkward silence between us. Until a blue flash of light hit us, it wasn't like mine or boomers blue this one was darker more evil. "Blaster!" Boomer growled, wait Blaster from the RowdyRock Boy's my old boyfriend that disappeared a year ago.

"Hello bubbles miss me" Blaster asked, I frowned of course I missed him but it's been a year sense he left without a trace not even saying goodbye or to tell me why he was leaving and I hated him for it, even more than I hate Boomer. And my sisters feel the exact same way about the other RowdyRock boy's.

Me: sorry butters you'll hafto be in the next chapter

Bc: Why?

Me: because I said so

Boomer: don't forget to review


	5. On Hold

I'm really sorry to the people who like this story but I'm putting this story on hold for a while cuzz I got no ideas but if you have any plz tell me.


	6. Resisting with no Accomplishment

Hi people's I got my next chapter up  
Buttercup: finally took u long enough  
I'm sorry but my internet wouldn't let me log into fanfiction so now I'm gunna make this a long chapter  
Buttercup: Just know that I'm watching you =.=  
whatever Brick will you say the disclaimer  
Brick: why can't Blossy do it  
Because she is currently passed out thanks to you now say it!  
Brick: Fine, She doesn't own us not even the RowdyRock Boys  
Thnx Brick Read and Review and you'll get virtual cookies, Flair and get princess glued to you

Buttercup's P.O.V  
Fuck Butch, he's such an ass. Well, let me tell you what happened me and my sisters ran into the RRB's in front of the school after not seeing them after ten years. Those we're the best ten years of my life, but back to the story well after blossom and brick started arguing as usual, but brick lunged at her and they ended up going through a couple buildings. But then just because of how well my lucks been going so far today Boomer kidnapped my only other sister left to help me so I wasn't left alone with this Jack (I'm gunna keep things a tiny bit more mild for the younger part of the audience)-Head, now back to the normal time. "hey Butterbabe you look good" Jerk (butch) said. "My eyes are up here perv" I said pointing up. But being the perv he is tackled me to the ground so that his legs are around my waist. "Get Off Bitch" I screamed. "nope" he said popping the p. "ur annoying has anyone ever told you that" "yes" he said simply. "Ass" "i know you have a nice ass" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Ok let's be serious why are you here" I asked "oh Butterball I'm here for you" "What do you mean by that" I asked, I was starting to get creped (sorry can't spell but I meant creped as in scared) out so I tried backing out from under him so I could run if I needed to. But of course that didn't work because he just kept pulling me back.  
" Butters I'm just gunna tell you this your gunna come with me back to my place and you're not gunna complain or scream and cry for help ok" he said slowly like I was reatarded (Not Meant To Be Offensive!) "FUCK NO!" I screamed while pushing him off and running away. Butch grabbed my ankle so that i tripped and fell flat on my face and got back on top of me, Fuck.  
He then looked deap into my eyes and his slowly started trunning black ( like the demons on Charmed) showing me images that even Chuck Noriss would be scared from. "Now are you gunna behave like a good Kitty?" He asked. "N-No" I stuterd trying my best to push him off but my streingth wouldent let me. "Then you give me no choice" He said with so much emotion that i didn't even know he had, and the last thing i saw/felt was him pushing down on a pressure point on my neck then everything went black.

I hope you enjoyed  
Butters: R&R


	7. You Gotta Be Kidding Me

Hello i'm gunna try and make this a really long chapter because i have noticed that i make really short chapters.

Bubbles: Vary true

arn't you supposed to be the nice one

Buttercup do the disclamer

Buttercup: why

Because if you don't i'll super glue you to butch (Butch: Yes!)

Buttercup: Sheownsnothingbuttheidea!

(Blossoms P.O.V)

I woke up in a room on a bed and everything was red. This has got to be bricks room, i thought to myself. I was still in my outfit from,what im hopeing was yeterday. I wonder where i am. I here the door opening and i look fast enough to see brick closing the door and locking it behind him. I frown, he has that stupid smirk on his stupid face again.

"Blossom we need to talk" Thats weird he actually called me by my name. "Ya we do you fucking kidnapped me, asshole" i replied

He rolled his eyes smirk going wider, i really hate him.

"We need to talk" he walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"Damn right we do why the hell did you bring me here? where am i? what-"

"Blossom, if you stop talking i'll give you answers" he tells me. "Fine i'll listen" i tell him.

"Well after me and my brothers left HIM found us and tried to kill us because we defied him by trieing to leave but as we were dieing our adoptive parents Damion and Lilith truned us into demons (The turning is like a transfusion of blood) and it turns out they were the next in line for the throne after Damions father steped down and now were Demon Princes and we had to find our mates and thats why you're here" he said with a smile

"That was a nice Fairy Tale now what am i actually here for"

"Blossom i wasn't jokeing" He tells me. What the hell how did i get into this mess!

Sorry for the long wait but i was really busy lately

RRB: R&R

PPG:Bye


End file.
